Destinies deception
by Desi angel
Summary: When mokuba runs off with seto's cards he gets lost. He is found out in a storm by a girl...they both incounter yami Bakura and he's after Mokuba's brothers cards! (ch. 3 is up!)*ma 1st fic! plz R/R*
1. Wet night

It's time to celebrate cause I finally got my story up!!! Yah! But I would like to say the things that I hear one is supposed to say. Here goes. "Well I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters so don't get ideas (what does that mean?!) And I hope you understand that I do not mean to offend anyone or anything. So if I wrote something inappropriate I must ask you to be kind and notify me! Also I am not a Yu-gi-oh fan meaning that I may have written something incorrect (e.g. the age of some characters, the name of the city they're in., e.t.c). If I have, please notify me, again. Thank-you for your cooperation. Luv ya! Buh, bye!!! *That's the main concepts and now to the actual things that I wanted to say*I know I'm not a great writer the way that I see Princess Garnet, Wolf Kaido, and Juunanagou4ever!!! They're great writers and I hope that they can read my work too!!! Yaa!! And all of you other writers who are probably just as good, it's just that I didn't have time to read your work. Please can you be kind and realize that this is my first fic!!! Pleeezz! Thanx and I wish you all luck with your stories, I bet they're all GREAT! But now on with MY story which may I add is original, as far as I know. I have made up a character named Myuri (cause I felt like it kay.sheesh), and other characters will also be added that had nothing to do with Yu-gi-oh before but that's ok, right? Seito Kaiba is the main cool guy in this story (ain't he always?!) and Yugi might make a little appearance (not today) sorryl! Anyways I guess its time for you to go on and read your pretty little heads away!! SO ^-^ ENJOY!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Myuri looked up at the dark blue sky. Thunderclouds rolled and the distant roar of thunder filled the air.  
  
Rain started falling so suddenly and so quickly, Myuri gasped with shock. The 15-year-old female pulled her long dark cloak around herself quickly and looked about. The streetlights were all dim and the long street in front of her seemed longer than ever because of the stretching dark shadows.  
  
'What to do?' she thought, as she stared back into the café she had just left. 'Should I go back and wait for the rain to stop or should I try to walk home? Alone.'  
  
Remembering the promise she had made to her aunt Teri to get home before 10, she made up her mind.  
  
She gave the café one last longing look before trudging on ahead in the booming storm, pulling her coat around herself more tightly and praying that she got home safely.  
  
* * *  
  
Seito Kaiba looked around the dark corner, searching, ever searching. 'Where could that little buffoon have gotten off to now?'  
  
Seito Kaiba was a tall, dark haired boy. Not really a boy, but not really a man yet either. He was 16 years old and he already owned a world-renowned Company called Kaiba corp. If that was called manly then he was most defiantly a man. He was famous thanks to the world-renowned 'Duel monsters card game'. He had made the game even better by inventing the 3D version in which the duel monsters fought in reality in front of your very eyes, in specially equipped stadiums.  
  
Kaiba stunted a laugh and walked faster through the falling rain. No reason to try and calm himself by reminding himself about how famous he was. No, there was no need to do that. All that mattered right now was that his little brother, Mokuba, was lost! The boy had run off with Seito's deck of cards.  
  
'I'll kill him when I find him!' Seito thought as he realized that Mokuba could have lost his cards! He had three rare Blue Eyes White Dragons in that deck, and Kaiba couldn't figure out how Mokaba had gotten his hands on them let alone run off with them in his possession. If anyone realized that Mokaba had Seito's deck, they would most likely kill him to get at it.  
  
Kaiba had to go find the little boy before he got into serious trouble.  
  
As he looked down the rain driven street Kaiba moaned silently. He still had half the city to look in. Adjusting his umbrella, he rain down the sidewalk. Every now and then calling out his little brothers name. "Mokuba?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Myuri looked down the alley she had just turned onto accidentally. There seemed to be to be a dreaded noise lifting from its depths. She leaned forward to listen, the rain forbidding her to see farther than a couple feet away.  
  
She was sure she heard a little child crying. Walking down the alleyway she looked at a darkened corner. She could see the outline of a figure huddled together, most likely trying to keep warm. Myuri leaned close and put her hand on the figures supposed shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice trying to get over the sound of the rain. The figure looked up and wiped its rain-covered face on its sleeve.  
  
"I'm lost and I'm afraid," it whispered in a boyish voice, just loud enough for Myuri to make out the words.  
  
She helped the little boy up and held him close. His small body shuddered against hers.  
  
"Don't worry," Myuri said. "I'll find a way to get you home."  
  
With that she took off her large coat, and pulled off the sweater she was wearing. She pulled it over top of the boy's wet head and tugged it onto his small figure. After doing so she wrapped her coat around him, not caring that it dragged on the wet ground. She only noticed that it kept the boy warm.  
  
Myuri shuddered in her pale pink shirt and short blue skirt but it didn't matter to her. She could handle anything. Pulling the boy along after her she marched down the isolated road and turned onto her street. Her house was still quite a far walk away, but she knew she could make it. Glancing down at the boy still shuddering in the warm coat and sweater, Myuri realized that she had to!  
  
* * *  
  
Seito Kaiba turned down yet another corner and made his way past a stop sign. Looking up he saw a girl walking down the road the opposite side of him. A figure trailed behind her. The girl was most defiantly going to get the worse cold ever because she hardly wore anything at all.  
  
'Girls these days,' Kaiba thought with a shake of his head. 'They'll do anything to show off their pretty little bodies.' Seito looked once more at the odd couple and moved on. Mokuba was most defiantly not walking with some strange girl down the street!  
  
Looking around Kaiba sighed with pain. Why had Mokuba run off and most importantly where was he now? Racing down the way he had come Kaiba started yelling Mokuba's name again. What good that did no one knew because the patter of the heavy rain and the boom of neighboring thunder drowned out every sound possible!  
  
* * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
SOOOOO?!??!?!?! Yah okay I admit it sucks (I'm honest) but bear with me people. I'm a beginner and I deserve a chance to improve!! So in order to do that I need your support so pleaseeeee review!! Thanx a bunch !!! I'll luv it if u give me some compliments but complaints are also welcome (not! I'll personally hunt u down if u complain about my story! () . () Watch out!!) But hey I would luv it if u gave me ideas also!! So please R & R and jus somehow learn to bear the thought of reading my story again!!! (pleeez?! () ~*DESI ANGEL (luv ya all) *~ 


	2. Mind Games

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.the second chapter is finally up.*bows down* I am so happy because I think I did an okay job on it.well sort of ok..well it's actually up to u.and ur opinion is probably going to be like so much different than mine.lol! Well doesn't matter now.go ahead and read ur pretty lil heads away.^-^ enjoy!!  
  
Seto: Shutup.you IDIOT!  
  
Desi Angel: *grins evilly* oh ma gosh..Seto is here!!! *runs after him waving her hands* Come back my love!!!!!  
  
Seto: *Runs away* NEVER!!!!!!!!  
  
-_-;; well um..please don't pay any attention to me.just read on!!! I hope you like it!! (I am using the dubbed version names cause I am soo unlucky and they are the versions that I get to watch.*Crys*) Remember I made up the character Myuri.lol.Read on!!! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Myuri kept her head low and held the little boy close so he would get some warmth. The wind howled in her ears as she silently counted off the number of houses left until hers. 'Only 8 more,' she thought, silent hope rising inside her. 'I'll defiantly make it home now.'  
  
Listening to the thunder rumble in the distance she thought, 'I have to make it home.' looking down at the shuddering boy she grimaced, 'if I don't his life will.' she caught herself before she added the word 'end'.  
  
But it was true; the boy had been coughing so severely the past few minutes that Myuri feared that his lungs had filled with water.  
  
'Not possible,' Myuri shuddered. 'He's fine and so am I!'  
  
As rain splattered her forehead and made her hair stick to her head she felt a wave of coldness overtake her. Her knees started to shake and she felt weak all over.  
  
Coughing wildly Myuri fell to her knee's clutching her neck. Her lungs felt empty.  
  
'Air!' her mind screamed. 'Need AIR!'  
  
The wind howled in her ears and the rain pounded much faster. What was happening she questioned herself. Why was she feeling so.so lifeless?  
  
Myuri felt the little boys body wrap around her as if trying to comfort her. His raspy voice breaking through her thoughts.  
  
"Get up, miss. You must get up!" the boy's raspy voice concluded.  
  
His weak arms tried to help Myuri to her feet but even with all of the effort the little boy couldn't do it. His arms let go of her suddenly and he fell back into a puddle of water.  
  
Myuri watching him soak to the bone through the corners of her watery eyes. Her hair was drenched and her clothing clung to her, making her feel colder. And on top of that she kept on coughing.  
  
The little boy, non other than Mokuba Kaiba, stared at the girl that had risked her life to save him. What could he do to help her? She was so weak looking. She was wasting away. It was so very cold outside and she was wearing barely anything. Mokuba pulled himself out of the puddle he had landed in and went to the girl. He put his arms around her again hoping that she would stop coughing.  
  
"Please be ok," Mokuba wished silently. "You have to be ok.or we might not make it."  
  
The role of thunder overhead made Mokuba look up. As his head saw levelly over the road he saw a car coming. Its bright headlights blinded him. He pulled an arm over his eyes as the car neared its headlights blinding him and then realized that he should run out and ask the person to help him.  
  
Mokuba pulled his arm down as the car stopped in front of him and the girl that was still doubled over with pain looked up with fear in her eyes.  
  
The car looked big and expensive. It was a jet-black limo. It seemed familiar to Mokuba but he did not remember how. The car's headlights turned off and the driver got out. A man in a black suit. He went around the car, paying no attention to Mokuba or the girl he was kneeled over. The man opened a door and someone else stepped out of the car. Mokuba gasped in shock!  
  
"Bakura! Oh thank goodness its you!" Mokuba jumped up and ran to Bakura, his arm outstretched. As he neared Bakura though, Mokuba got an odd feeling in his stomach. Looking up at the silent Bakura that was staring down at him intently, Mokuba let his arms drop and started to back away.  
  
Bakura grinned. His white hair was much more spikier than usual and his face looked sharper and more sinister. He looked like he was ready to strike.  
  
"Oh my dear Mokuba," he said with a grin on his face. "What are you doing out here in the cold? Don't you know that you could get a very bad cold?" He sounded like he was mocking Mokuba.  
  
"I.I got lost and I couldn't get home and." Mokuba stared at the limo that Bakura had just gotten out of and realized why it seemed so familiar. "That's my brothers limo! What are you doing with it?" Looking up at Bakura, Mokuba felt the white haired mans eyes pierce into him.  
  
"Well young Mokuba Kaiba, your brother got everyone he knew together and insisted that we find you.he said that you had his deck of cards in your possession and that you would be in grave danger because of them."  
  
Mokuba stared at Bakura who started to walk closer to him, his arms out stretched. "Your brother let me borrow this limo to come out looking for you.he gave similar ones to Yugi and Taya.and Joey and Tristen.Seto insisted on walking. Quite peculiar don't you think?" Bakura was now only a mere foot away from Mokuba who clutched onto the girls shoulders.  
  
"Stay back Bakura.don't look at me like that ( Bakura is not gay.just to tell you!! ^.~ ..-_-;).please get BACK!"  
  
Bakura grabbed the thrashing and kicking Mokuba ran to the limo and threw him into the back seat. Grinning he pulled out his millennium puzzle and the millennium eye he had acquired from Pegasus. He glowed a bright yellow and he grinned even more as he moved his hand and the door locked on Mokuba. The driver, who was also under Bakura's control moved to his door and sat down in the drivers seat.  
  
Bakura stood outside the limo staring at the little boy thrashing inside the car.trying to open the doors and get out. "tut.tut.tut.Mokuba, don't brake your brothers limo, I'm sure that you would be in trouble if you did that.Hahahahaha."  
  
Looking over his shoulder at the girl that lay on the street, Bakura thought if he should take her too. 'She is of no use to me.no rare cards are in her possession.or are there?'  
  
He walked up to the girl and pulled her up. She was still conscious but barely. She started to cough insanely and Bakura couldn't but help feeling sorry for her. Getting angry at himself for letting emotions take control of him, he let her drop to the ground in disgust.  
  
"Please help me.." She begged Bakura in a raspy voice. Her arm stretched out to grab his foot.  
  
Bakura looked down at her again. She had short brown hair with blond streaks through it.and she wore a tight pink top and a short blue jean skirt. She was one pretty girl.  
  
Bakura grinned in spite of himself. He had found himself some entertainment. Laughing he waved his hand over the girl and she lifted of the ground and floated ahead of him towards the limo. Bakura made the lock open and he quickly shoved the wet girl into the limo beside the whining Mokuba. He got in himself and shut the door and locked it. The car started up and they moved down the road very fast. Bakura couldn't help but smile as he turned around to face the little Mokuba that was making threats at him.  
  
"Shutup, boy!" Bakura yelled as his millennium puzzle glowed a deep yellow and Mokuba fell limp and slumped down into his seat. Bakura leaned over to make sure that he had fallen asleep and then turned to the girl whose chest was heaving up and down with pain.  
  
"Need air.more air." was all she said and Bakura swiped his hand over her face.watching not to touch it, and she fell asleep. Making a blanket appear he covered her.  
  
'She wont be much fun if she goes and dies before I get my fill' he thought. Leaning back in his seat Bakura couldn't help but wonder what he would have done in this situation if he was his other self.not Yami but Hikari Bakura. Laughing at his lame analysis he couldn't help but feel stupid. 'I don't need the other side of me.I'm the strongest person ever to be alive now!'  
  
Leaning over Mokuba and searching through the boys pocket he lifted out Kaiba's deck of cards. Fingering the three blue eyes he grinned evily.'Now no one can get in my way and all of the millennium puzzles are as good as mine!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Welllllll???!!! Ok.ya I admit again that that was not exactly a really great chappi.but I promise that they'll get better very soon!! ^-^ pllz R/R.I live 4 reviews..Buh bye! 


	3. Dungeon Dilema

I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updated sooner! It's not my fault..actually it is. But I had lots of homework and my brother hogged the computer...and u get the point. So this chapter was kinda you know rushed. Meaning it's not the best (not even close!) But that's ok. Nothing good happen's in dis chapter but in the next one something good does happen! Well that's actually my opinion you know. But hey...who cares?  
  
Lets just get on with the chapter!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Myuri woke up. She tried lifting her head but as she raised it a searing pain leapt through her. She moaned and forced herself into an upright position.  
  
She breathed real hard and looked about herself. As she looked around herself she realized that she was not home. She lay on damp and very hard flooring in a tiny room made of stones. It had one measly window that was located above her head. It let in enough sunshine for the frightened young girl to take in her surroundings but shadows were still present. From one such shadowy corner she heard the familiar sound of someone crying.  
  
Trying to speak Myuri realized that her throat was too dry. She tried to form spit in her mouth but she needed moister to do such a thing. Instead she dragged her aching body across the floor to where the sound came from. She realized it was the little boy crying. As she reached the corner Myuri out stretched her arms and brought the little boy towards her. With all her might Myuri enabled herself to utter a hushed, "Don't cry, everything will be alright." But she new that that was a lie.  
  
She didn't know where she was or how she had reached there. That most defiantly meant that she did not know where to go. Her body ached like nothing she ever felt before and she had trouble breathing not to mention speaking.  
  
Myuri felt like crying, 'why is everything bad happening to me?' Looking down at the little boy she realized it was all her fault for him being here (wherever here was) with her.  
  
"It's not your fault miss," the little boy muttered lifting his head.  
  
Myuri eye's grew as she realized she must have spoken out loud but she let the boy continue.  
  
"In fact miss, if it wasn't for you trying to help me I would have been in even worse trouble." His black bangs fell in front of his eyes and Myuri pushed them back up his forehead willing him to continue even though she was obviously more confused then ever.  
  
"You see miss.I stole my brothers rare cards and wandered off alone. I had made a bet with someone at school that I could most defiantly beat them in a duel. But you see the cards I have are too weak to beat my opponents. So I took my brother's.I only needed them that afternoon and he wouldn't have let me if I had asked. So you see when I took the cards and battled I won but some people had been following me all of that afternoon. I had noticed them when I left my house and after I dueled. They must have somehow known that I had my brother's cards or maybe because they had heard about the duel. Then when I was walking home I was ambushed, well I think people call it an ambush, and the people that had ambushed me were after my brothers cards. I managed to get away but then the thunderstorm came along and I didn't know what to do so I hid in that alleyway knowing that if I left its protection I would never see my brother again. But then you came along and wanted to help me so I went with you knowing that I could trust you. But as we left .well you know the rest."  
  
Mokuba took a deep breath and looked up into the saddened eyes of the girl that had saved him and realized he had not told her whom he was. "Oh and miss if your wondering who I am.well you can call me Mokuba Kaiba, that is just Mokuba, if you please."  
  
Myuri's eye's bulged at the sound of the name the little boy had given himself. Her mouth gapped open as she questioned him, "You." Myuri struggled to talk. "You're Moku-ba.. Kaiba?!"  
  
Myuri couldn't believe it. She had somehow found Mokuba Kaiba, the younger brother of the ever so cute Seto Kaiba. Myuri felt like fainting but she did no such thing. If she did so then what was to become of Mokuba. Instead she willed herself to stand up. The pain was incredible but she managed to slump against the wall and follow it to the doorway that sat in the shadows. She tugged real hard on its knob. It was locked.  
  
Myuri turned around and looked at Mokuba questioningly and then tried opening the door again. It didn't budge. Somehow she felt as if she was being kept as a prisoner. By whom she did not know. 'What did I do?' she questioned herself, not knowing what had caused all of this to happen. 'I'm sure that I didn't do anything bad.'  
  
She obviously didn't believe Mokuba's story because she didn't want to believe it was the little boy's fault for all of the troubles that they were going through. It would be just too much to handle. And what Myuri needed now was a break from having to think but she knew that would never happen.  
  
Myuri wobbled back to Mokuba who was trying to look hopeful. "Maybe when someone comes we can scream and they'll help us, or if we're prisoners of someone then we can probab." Mokuba's voice trailed off as he heard commotion outside the doorway. He stared at the young girl who stared right back.  
  
Myuri mouthed to him, 'on the count of three' then she held up three of her fingers and slowly she ticked them off. When her last finger went down she nodded to Mokuba and both of them let their voices loose.  
  
"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!! Someone HELP US!!!!!"  
  
The door opened as they screamed and Myrui and Mokuba looked at each other with grins on their faces. Both of them stood ready to bolt though the doorway.  
  
But before they could move someone was shoved at them from the doorway. Myuri and Mokuba both went crashing into the back wall as someone flew into them. The door closed faster then they had ever expected and Myuri wimpered and Mokuba bit his lips. Both lay trying to regain their breath.  
  
The new member of their dungeon (they had finally guessed that they were in a dungeon of some sort) started to sob uncontrollably (they didn't know if it was a girl or a boy).  
  
Myuri and Mokuba heard curses lift from their guest and Myuri realized it must be a boy from the sound of his voice. He slithered to a shadowy corner and sat slumped over crying fiercely.  
  
Myuri only realized it proper of herself to go and try and comfort the boy. She couldn't see him from where she lay and she wanted to know who he was.  
  
Sliding from her position and getting to her feet Myuri walked up to the figure and gently said in a voice full of concern, "Sir, are you alright? My name is Myuri. My little friend Mokuba Kaiba and I are both prisinors too.  
  
If you wish you can sit with us under the window and maybe we can find someway to escape..... if you please?" Myuri added the little form of respect at the end of her comforting speech because the boy didn't seem to be paying her any attention. He was lost in his tears of sadness.  
  
Myuri couldn't stand it anymore. The crybaby didn't even slow down his crying frantics and Myuri was trying everything she could to comfort him. 'What was his problem anyway? I am not crying and Mokuba isn't either! He seems big enough to realize that crying doesn't solve any problems!'  
  
Myuri grabbed at her hair as she erupted at the boy.  
  
"EXCUSE ME SIR?!" Myuri stared him down * but I guess that wouldn't really be called staring him down since the man didn't look up at her.*  
  
His crying stopped and he started to hiccup, a sure sign that he was finally listening.  
  
Myuri went on. "I would like to say that you are in no position to cry. If we are to live then I suggest that you cooperate with us and help out! We know how you feel, we are prisoners too..of hell knows who?!!!!" Myuri realized as the sun through the window grew that the shadows were lessening in the dark corner she was standing in. The man came into perfect view and he was looking up at her with red eyes and a tear streaked face. His clothes were all torn and he looked like a lost puppy (~o~ awwwwwww).  
  
His hair was all wild colours. Black, pink and yellow (sorry if I got his hair color wrong!) and he wore the weirdest clothing ever seen by Myuri. A belt around his neck and spiked wrist bands. He also wore a blue coat with a black shirt on underneath.  
  
He stared at Myuri and said one word, "Yami." Then he stared at the floor, his silent tears parting the dirt.  
  
Myuri didn't understand what the boy meant. She scrunched up her forehead as she watched the pitiful boy cry.  
  
But Mokuba didn't waste a second when he saw who sat in the shadows; he jumped up and ran to the man as if he knew him.  
  
"Yugi!" the little boy screamed as he hugged the boy. Yugi didn't return the hug and Mokuba sat down in front of him. "What happened Yugi?"  
  
The boy called Yugi stared back at Mokuba his tears flowing down his face harder than before and in a hushed voice he whispered, "They took Yami." (*Man I think I'd be great at writing the series of Unfortunate events...everything that is happening is for the worse not the better. I'm torturing everyone eh? Laughs evilly of course..I'm meant to! Yugi: 'I hate ur guts!' Desi angel: 'aww to bad for u that I dunt care!')  
  
***** ********************************************************  
  
Bakura sat back in his chair. He looked at the precious item that he held in his grasp. The Millennium puzzle. Once belonging to Yugi Motou but it was now his.  
  
Bakura grinned. He had won the duel against Yugi and the stakes were that if he won he got Yugi's Millenium puzzle and if Yugi won, Mokuba would be freed.  
  
Too bad Yugi hadn't told Seto or anyone else about Bakura having Mokuba locked up in his dungeons. If he had then maybe both boys and that girl that Bakura planed on having fun with tonight, would have a chance to be freed.  
  
'Too bad for them, ' Bakura thought with a smirk.  
  
He got up and walked out of the room and turned to go down into the dungeons when a figure stepped out of the shadows blocking his path.  
  
A male voice declared, "Bakura! I want my share of this or you die!" The man held a millennium rod. Holding the top of the rod, he pulled it open and revealed a thin sharp blade. He took a step forward, the blade glinted fiercely in his arms.  
  
As the man light flooded over the man, Bakura gasped, "Malik?!"  
  
*************************************************** **  
  
Ok don't ask where this story is going but let me tell you it's not easy to write...sad aint it? I mean like it sucks but It isn't easy to write?! I must be screwed up in the brain.  
  
But hey Yami's gone.. (how did that happen? Can it even happen..man I need to watch Yu-Gi-Oh more often!!!!!)  
  
What the hell is that cutey Malik doing here?! (I think I just put him in the story cause he's cute! LoL.. I'm joking! Sheeesh people get a grip! There's more to this than u think!)  
  
Well stay tuned please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And keep reviewing! I love reviews! Seriously! I do!  
  
Thanks to Princess Garnet, Kyomi Evana, Yueh-miko, Lynn, Crystal, Evil eye and Irospective-Mortal for all the reviews!!!! Luv ya guys! *blows a kiss!* Sorry Yueh-miko but I wanna blow kisses to people too!  
  
Ok............c ya! 


End file.
